PLNM: re
by Altair-Ego
Summary: Heroes really aren't all that. Being at the forefront of battle doesn't make you righteous or good, all it does is make you an idiot, anyone can go off and die, but...that doesn't mean they aren't deserving of respect. Some are willing to be heroes, other are in search of power, what about those in the twilight? How do they see the world?


_Short answer I restarted. Just take things as they come alright? Good. _

**Chapter 1: re**

I woke up, ruffled my hair, and then looked out the window. It felt as if I had been sleeping for a long, long time. I couldn't even tell what day it was or even what time really. The sun was poking over the horizon so as far as I knew it was either dawn or dusk. I sighed that store had brought me more than my fair share of troubles. Couple of months back that was the place where Ruby and I both almost got killed by the notorious Roman Torchwick and some woman. Glynda had to come save us then we both got carted off to go see my dad.

Ruby got into Beacon on his word alone and was a student. A little bit younger than most students who walked through these halls but so was I. My little, immature friend hung onto me as I was the only person she knew. Though quickly she made friends with my old friend Blake, Yang, and mast- I mean Weiss. It was hard for them to come to terms with working together.

From what Ruby told me she and Weiss almost killed each other in the Emerald Forest before all our groups came together. During that time I also came to know my new teammates as well. The boy-girl thing sleeping on the other side of the curtain was Nico Hawkeye, a robin faunus, probably the smallest person on our team. He/she is our resident sneaker. We rarely ever see them in fights as they spend most of their taking down enemies from afar. In case things get rough however that bow and arrow of their's can transform into daggers at a moment's notice.

Next, also on the other side of the curtain, is Mae Kuzuryu, our resident gangster. She, like me, likes to fight up close and personal with her bladed tonfas, and like all other weapons the moment she wants to those tonfas turns in to lever shotguns. I think she's one of the few people who could be able to keep up with Yang when she went, well I like to call it super saiyan. Though we'll have to wait until the tournament to see so.

Moving on over to the one hundred percent guy side of the room was Lawrence Burgess, one of Weiss's dogs or our resident butler. Don't get me wrong I like the guy but he's a little too loyal to the Ice Queen. He wakes up every morning, goes to prepare breakfast for her, irons out her clothes, dresses her, and helps with her homework every night. That's just what he does at here I fear knowing what her family has gotten him to do outside of school. His weapon of choice is hookblades that transform into rifles.

Lastly for me. Not much to say about me; I don't like to talk about myself too often so I'll keep this short. I carry around a katana named Yamato. A few months ago a man named Adam tried to kill me and take her from me but lucky enough I somehow managed to get away. I found myself back in Vale after I don't know how many years and wound up in Junior's bar working for pennies. Yang found me in there drunk and out of sorts and brought me back to my dad. After a long scolding he told me that I'd be attending Beacon.

I became joined up with the four people I've mentioned just before hand and we became a team. After that we attended classes, argued, did all the classic school stuff you know? Then Blake went and disappeared for a few days, we had to go track her down and had another run in with Torchwick. This time though...they were more organized. Everyone sustained heavy injuries because of those mechs they had. This is the day right after if I'm correct.

The last few months I felt as if the four of us have just been drifting along as part of someone else's story, but, as I throw this window open and see the sunshine I know something great is about to happen. These days at Beacon are going to be filled with light and happiness. And who am I? Sorry forgot to mention. My name's Perry I'm the leader of the team.

Unfortunately it seems while I have been filling you in on a few elements here and there my team's gone off for breakfast. I suspect that they were looking at me with some sort of puzzled faces about why I was staring out the window in such a fashion but it doesn't matter. I need to get some grub in myself. Putting on my school uniform I prepared to face the day.

There was still this stinging feeling in my left arm. It was throbbing, pulsing, almost beckoning me in a way. I rubbed it some of the pain finally subsiding. As much as I want to forget about what I saw that night I can not. Cracked, glowing reptilian skin, a claw. I shook my head and slapped my cheeks. Sorry, my introduction went on far longer than I wanted it too. As a finisher let me leave you with these words til we speak again; For me and my friends, this is our arc of hope.

_~Dining Hall~_

"Where's Yin at?" The blonde girl looked up from her plate of food. Yang surveyed the table but he was nowhere to be found. His teammates were here but why wasn't he? "Hey Lawrence," She spoke up. Looking down the table the butler located the origin of the voice. He cocked his head wondering what she could possibly want. "Where's Perry at?"

His mouth opened forming and 'O'. He slapped his hand down onto the other and raised a finger. "He's still in the room." Mae answered with a slurp. She took another bite out of whatever bar of food she was eating then checked behind her to see if their leader was there. "I checked back in on his just before we came over and he was getting dressed wonder what's taking him so long."

"Maybe he's reveling some stress." Nico said quietly. They looked over Blake's shoulder; she was drawing something. The picture made their face turn upwards. More than anything they wanted to slash it to bits but...she remembered the history the three of them shared not too long ago. "

"Didn't he say that he had something important to tell us?" asked Jaune.

Pyrrha nodded after they had finished fighting Torchwick the other night he had a concerned look on his face. He refused to let anyone see his injuries, like he was hiding something. "I beleive that he said whenever we can all meet would be optimal. I doubt that he predicted the future and saw that we would all meet together for breakfast. We should give him more time."

Nora had just finished telling the group a dream she had last night before. It was full of holes, that Ren had to fill, but an intriguing tale all the same. Ruby slammed a large book onto the table, making everyone jump. "Leaders, friends, Weiss," She began. "Four score and seven minutes ago as we wall patiently waited for Yin I had a dream! That we would start this new semester off with a bang!"

"I always start my semesters off with a-"

"Please no puns this morning." Yin sat down at the table, yawning. "So what did I miss?" Yang flicked the back of his head, he rolled his eyes ignoring her. "Morning nutrition tasting good for everyone?"

"You don't have to take on that tone every morning you know." Weiss sighed. "It makes you seem like some uptight jerk."

"Well hello pot my name's kettle." He waved. "But aside from early day jokes before I say my piece Ruby weren't you saying...something?" She was curled up underneath the table with depressing lines rolling down her face. "What happened in the span of a few seconds I just got here."

Ruby glanced at him, a huge frown on her face. "You always find a way to steal the spotlight from me Yin." She cried. The boy pulled back his hair and picked her up off the ground. Crumbs, dust, and other particles formed on her uniform. He stared at her face but a moment later he looked away. That bandage on his face wasn't making him any happier.

"Just sit down for a second, I'll explain this real fast, and you can get back to your-" A pie splattered onto his face. "Blueberry," He mused, pushing Ruby out of the way he cleaned his face. "Now who's the kind samaritan who I have to thank for this below average pie being thrown into my face." The samaritan was none other than Cardin Winchester. He and his lackeys were laughing. "Cardin. Cardin. Thank you." The smiling leader grabbed the back end of a table. "Let me return the favor!"

_~Just Outside~_

"Man that's harsh." A steampunky outfit and a persona that just screamed cool. This was Neptune, a good friend of Sun's.

Sun, a ape faunus, reached over to his friend spouting how awesome his days had been before his friend showed up. "So we were fighting side by side and she was super fast then I threw a banana at a guy. That guy turned out to be one of her friend's who was looking for her but that's not important. It was super gross but even more awesome."

"Nice."

"Gonna be honest with you though. There's something about her man." He shook his head. "The way she does everything blows me back a little bit. Maybe after we get done winning this tournament I'll ask her to come spend some time with me in Vacuo, you know before the new school year starts again. But you know..." He threw his hands behind his back.

"Though what?"

"Her friends were some pretty impressive people. If those were just her friends I think that we're going to have a really tough time with a majority of the students if Beacon's name had any worth to it."

"Calm down." Neptune laughed. "Like we can lose to a bunch of people from Val-gah!" The door to the cafeteria burst open hundreds of students fleeing. "I have this stupid kingdom."

"Whoa." Sun yanked him up. "What're they up to know? Oh and these are my new friends by the way."

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Somehow in that span of time the cafeteria had devolved into a mass of chairs, and long tables. The soda machines were jammed into a few areas to help support it and food was scattered everywhere!

Ruby clamped down on a milk carton. "You will fall evildoers! Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! But most importantly it will be delicious!" Both teams went at it, with the third sitting to the side.

"So you started a massive food fight then refuse to participate in probably the most fun portion of it?" Mae asked. "You're so wishy-washy. Aren't you the type of guy who would be like 'I started this mess so let me finish it.'?"

He shook his head. "No. Why is that so confusing?" Yin crossed his arms. "I wanted ti get back at Cardin I didn't want to start a damn food fight." He ducked. "Besides the eight of them are taking things too far again. I can't account for their idiocy."

"At the very least you should account for your own then." Nico said snidely.

"I heard that half-pint!" Perry yelled back.

"Nico is right however. You may not have intended for things to escalate this far but the fact of the matter is that they did. As the perpetrator and start of all this madness shouldn't you take responsibility for it?"

"Responsibility isn't my type of thing." He said moreso to himself.

"Well you should make it your type of things because now," Weiss slammed into one of the pillars at the end of the dining hall. Ruby ran over to hold her weeping out a heartfelt 'No!', "Someone had harmed Ms. Schnee. Time to do what the butler does," He pulled down his gloves and pushed up his glasses, and tightened his bow tie. "And tidy up." He joined the fray.

"If he's joining in I'm going to too. Team JNPR needs backup now that he's joined the fight. Goodt thing Pyrrha counts for two people. Plus looks like I'm about to get a free chance to sock Weiss in the face." Mae jumped in too.

"Nico at least you, you're already gone." There was a note. "Time to have fun while we can." It read. He sighed.

"Yo P." Sun sauntered over. "What's going on in here?"

"As usual I have to be the mature person here and watch the children tucker themselves out." He sighed. "Why're you here by the way? Breakfast for students coming in from other kingdoms isn't for another hour at least."

"Came by to see you guys. Dang Yang took it hard on that one. Bet you would've liked to be the one to deliver that hit."

"Why'd you have to make it sound so sexual?"

"Did I?"

"You did."

Sun shrugged. "If I did it wasn't intentional. Just saying though, everyone looks like they're having a tun of fun. Who knows how moments like this can last. Do you really want your friends to think back on this and day, 'Dang why didn't Perry jump in and fight with us. Now he's just some loser huntsman who always works alone and never spends time with his friends.'"

"If you're trying to bait me into-" He heard laughing, saw smiling. He clenched his teeth. "I'm doing this because as the headmaster's son I need to help preserve the school. Nothing else." He ran into action.

"Keep telling yourself that bud."

"Ok where to start? Where to start? Right here looks good as any!"

"I am going to crush you!" Yang and Nora were flying at each other in the middle sat Perry. "Yin?" He flipped the table, forcing them both to stop their forward momentum. He tripped Nora, taking her makeshift hammer. "What're you doing over theeeeerrreee!" He sent Yang into the atmosphere and tied up Nora.

"Next on the list." _Whiz! _Something flew by his head. Ozpin's son ducked behind tables and hid. Nico was sitting in the back with a slingshot and grapes. Blake was busy fighting off Ren and Pyrrha at the moment. Weiss had made short work of Jaune, now she and Ruby were returning to help out their teammate. Mae dropped down in front of them tossing the girls to opposite sides of the room.

Lawrence was prepared to engage her. "Now!" He leapt out of his hiding spot and tied up Weiss setting her back onto the ground. With their backs turned Perry dashed to the other side of the room. Pyrrha and Ren were ready though. They tumbled out of the way making him fall over onto Blake. Pelted with grapes he fell to his kness. "You think a little scratch like this is enough to keep me down!" He yelled. "A brave knight such as myself can never be defeated!"

Finishing his words the boy soon was on the ground. A baguette was broken over his head. He got up, actually angry this time. The flames could quite literally be seen in his eyes. "I'm tying you two up first." He said pulling apart the tape he was carrying. "Don't run you two are about to get exactly what you deserve!"

"Now who's the one being sexual?"

"Shut up Sun! Ouch! What the-? Get off of me Lawrence." The butler went into a full sprint back at Mae.. He decided to be slow on his approach this time and parried attacks. Mae lunged forward the green haired boy grabbed her belt and slammed her into a nearby table. She took her legs and then slammed him down again.

"There you are Weiss." A devilish grin forming over her face. "Time to get that pretty face of your dirty."

In disgust, the Ice Queen recoiled. Being tied up she was forced to roll away. "Stay away from me!"

"Don't worry Weiss I'll protect you!" Ruby followed.

"You stay away from me too!"

Mae rubbed her temples. "Get back here so I can shove your face into some chili!" She chased.

"Ms. Schnee I'm coming!" Lawrence climbed out of the splintered wood.

"Phrasing." Jaune coughed.

"Thank God now the four of you are restrained." Yin dusted his hands. "Now all that's left is for the four of them."

"Five." Blake said.

"Five?"

"What do you mean five? I've captured everyone else."

"No," She shook her head. "We knew things would probably turn out like this."

"Who's we?"

"I'm back!" The roof burst open.

Only did then he realize, that he had been set up. "You just love making wrong don't you?"

"It's one of my few pelasures." Blake smiled.

Unable to dodge her target simply took the punch. "I caught him."

"What?" His eyes were dizzy. Everyone untied themselves and walked over to where Yang was. They tied him up in the same duck tape from earlier. "The hell? Why am I being tied up I tried to stop all this!"

"Now that we've had our fun let's get him to Ozpin so that the rest of us won't get into trouble." Yang suggested. Perry's mouth became agape. This was there plan the entire time. The moment he started the fight they probably had a little discussion about how to have fun and then dump all the blame on him. His head fell over in despair.

"Looks like Phase one of my plan is complete." Ruby posed proudly. "Now that Yin's in trouble we can begin phase two of the best day ever!"

"Are you freaking kidding me?" He wiggled on the ground. "You're entire plan revolved around me not only getting my butt kicked but also in trouble?" She nodded. "With friends like you bunch of jerks." He cried. The group picked him up. "Dad's gonna be pissed." But yeah...though thing's don't seem the best for, well me in particular, I'm glad I got this moment. For me and my friends, our time at Beacon was truly an arc of hope.

**Next time on PLNM: re**

_"I'n just being cautious!"_

_"Welcome to Beacon!"_

_"So our target's this kid?"_

_"Who's your contact here again ma'am?"_

_"Just trust me Blake." _


End file.
